Spirit of the Spectral Wraith
: Grants 2 ability power for every large monster kill (max: 15 stacks) : Against monsters, deal 30% bonus damage and restore 6% of damage dealt to monsters as health and 3% as mana. : You generate Conservation stacks every seconds, up to 80. Killing a large monster will consume up to 40 stacks and grant 1 bonus gold per stack consumed. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. |menu = Gold Income Magic > Ability Power Magic > Cooldown Reduction |buy = 2000g (480g) |sell = 800g |code = 3206 }} Spirit of the Spectral Wraith was a jungle-centric legendary item in League of Legends. Recipe |t2= |t3= }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 50 ability power = 1088g * 10% cooldown reduction = 317g ** Total Gold Value = 1405g * 30 ability power = 653g ** Total Gold Value = 653g * The base stats are %|-595g}} gold efficient. The item is 100% gold efficient or higher with the following(s): ** The passive has at least a gold value of 595g. ** The item is 100% gold efficient with fourteen stacks (28 ability power). The item is %|+58g}} gold efficient at max stack. ** Consuming 595 stacks from the passive, a minimum time of if at least one large monster is killed per minute. Similar Items }} Notes * The tooltip will show total AP (50 + bonus AP) * 's passive AP will be lost if you sell the item and then undo. Trivia * is one of the three spirit items that resemble the in-game monsters from the Jungle Overview, followed by and . * resembles the . Patch History + + 480g * +50 ability power (from 40) * 7 mana regen per 5s (from 10) * 14 health regen per 5s * Spell vamped changed to UNIQUE Passive: Returns 8% of spell damage dealt to monsters (half for area-of-effect damage) as Health and Mana * UNIQUE Passive – Bounty Hunter: Champion kills, assists and epic monsters grant 40 gold and large monsters grant 10 bonus Gold. * Smite cooldown removed ;V3.8 * Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. * Unique Passive - Butcher ** Damage bonus to monsters increased to 30% from 25%. * Enabled on Twisted Treeline * Enabled on Howling Abyss ;V3.02 * New UNIQUE Passive: Reduces the cooldown on by 20%. ;V3.01 * Combine cost reduced to 100g from 400g. * Total cost reduced to 2000g from 2400g. ;V1.0.0.154 * Ability power increased to 50 from 40. * Cooldown reduction is no longer unique. ;V1.0.0.152 * Added * Recipe: + * Item cost: 2400g * Combine cost: 400g * +40 Ability Power * +10 Mana Regen per 5 seconds * Unique Passive: +20% Spell Vamp * Unique Passive: +10% Cooldown Reduction * Unique Passive – Butcher: Damage dealt to monsters increased by 25%. }} References cs:Spirit of the Spectral Wraith de:Seele des Spektralgeistes es:Espíritu del Fantasma Espectral fr:Esprit de l'Entité Spectrale pl:Duch Upiornego Widma ru:Spirit of the Spectral Wraith zh:Spirit of the Spectral Wraith